grievous321fandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor who: the rise of the cybermen
Welcome too my latest fanon storie idea, this time I am doing a doctor who fanon story with peter capaldi as the 12 doctor along with Riversong being his companion and the 13th regeneration of the Doctor. NOTE: his is all FANON not canon, this is in my own doctor who universe ideas, none of this is real. For the next exciting story click here Characters the doctor Riversong The cybermen cyberking Chapter one An amusement park in America somewhere was having a 2 for 1 ticket sell that Saturday afternoon when a giant blue police box appeared near the fair grounds and the Doctor with River song walked out. "Amusement parks? amazing!" The doctor said breathing deeply, "Yes they are fun but the games are sometimes rigged" Said river song simultaneously, "yes I know, that's why we will not-" he stopped seeing a little something skitter off through the grass. "Yes?" River replied waiting for an answer, "I mean...lets go!" he said trotting too the amusement park, "Doctor I do not see why you are interested in going there, I mean honestly..." River said. "Im collecting bugs!" he replied, "Bugs?" River asked, "Oh yes, I love my bug collection!" the doctor said, "especially my electronic ones" he said too himself under his breath, "what was that?" River asked. "Nothing! lets go!" and he trotted off towards the amusement park, River sighed and followed behind, the Doctor walked right through the gate following the bug but as he was about too catch it some big guy grabbed him. "Oh, hi! don't mind me one of my bugs got away!" he said, then he flew about ten feet before landing on his back, "Doctor! you alright?" River asked running up, "Now he wasn't very understanding was he?" he replied. "Agreed but lets pay too get in this time, okay?" River said helping him up then they both walked up paid the guy and went in, there the Doctor continued looking for his bug, or was it a bug? Chapter 2 River followed the Doctor through the amusement park too find whatever it was he was searching for his bug, when suddenly she stopped as she saw a tent saying 'do not enter' she saw something moving behind there it dissapeered after a few seconds. When she turned around the Doctor had dissapeered, too somewhere she didn't know where so she looked around as the Doctor followed his little insect trail and then picked up a cyber mite, "Well hello there! I've been looking everywhere for you!". "Now just so you know my friends im coming too find out why your here so better be co-operative and stay out of my way, thank you!" the doctor said then squished the cybermite into bits then proceeded too the big top where the main event was happening. "Come on come on all! too see the silver man!" a ticket seller shouted as the Doctor slipped in under a tent and hide behind some boxes too watch, then a ringmaster walked into the middle of the ring "presenting the amazing moving silver man!". Pulling the top of it he reveled a cybermen just one standing as the crowd watched it rotated its head left and right then walked around the ring, the crowd was amazed, then the Doctor stepped out from behind the crates and the cybermen looked there. Then turning and holding its arm up fired a hole in the side of the tent where the doctor was, then at the speed of sound sped past him and was gone, the crowd screamed and ran out of there as the Doctor followed the Cybermen who was speeding towards the 'do not enter' tent. Chapter 3 The Doctor entered the do not enter tent and saw nothing except crates and crates of boxes, he pondered about what this was about he examined the crates and found nothing unusual, then he find a glass casing that had been broken open. "Hm..." he bent down for a closer look then a shadow fell on him he turned and there was River song, "Hi, find anything?" she asked, "Your bugs?" she asked, "Well yes I found my bug, now im looking for a metal man!" the Doctor said, "Cybermen eh?". "Yes I was wondering when you would figure that out" he replied scanning the glass cage, "And he was in this definitely I don't know where it went though, but its somewhere in here, I just don't know where" he said, "did you examine the crates, mechanical parts inside". "hmm, what are they up too this time, I wonder" the Doctor said, then the Cybermen walked out, "Delete!" it shouted and blasted a ray towards River song, "River!" the Doctor yelled jumping in the way and getting zapped by the ray, "oh my gosh! doctor!" The Doctor collapsed as the Cybermen ran off somewhere else, River knelt down and helped him into the tardis then the Doctor stood up, "Are you okay?!" she asked, "No...listen River, im...im..." the Doctor said, "I've enjoyed our time together...". "Doctor stay with me!" she yelled, the Doctor stood up wobbled then he screamed long and loud then yellow energy overtook him and he regenerated into a younger man in a blue dress suit, wild curly black and brown hair brown eyes and big bushy eyebrows. Riversong stood a few paces back and watched too see what this new Doctor would do, he smiled and then laughing then did a backflip and landed on the railing laughing, "Ah hello!" he said jumping down, "Im the Doctor!" he said, "Yes I know, and I need your help". Category:Doctor who fanon Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by Grievous 321